A Dalektable Adventure
A Dalektable Adventure is a playable level in LEGO Dimensions based around Doctor Who. Story Mode Plot While the group is travelling into the vortex once more, Wyldstyle asks Batman why they haven't arrived yet. He asks her to check for anything on her Relic Scanner, with no luck. Gandalf, upon noticing the strange reactions from Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner, wonders what would happen to them. Just then, they hear the Twelfth Doctor telling them to join him in his TARDIS, as the latter appears in front of them, coming to their rescue. Once he manages to get them out of the vortex, he then informs them that they are stuck in a "rift loop" and that they have monsters to deal with. Batman then confronts him about himself and what he was doing with them, while the Doctor asks Wyldstyle if he really acts like that, he logs onto her Relic Scanner with his Sonic Screwdriver and asks her to remember he used her Relic Scanner. He then explains about the TARDIS and time travel in a nutshell (while Gandalf briefly changes into the future version of himself from fiddling with the TARDIS's console before reverting back to his old self), and claimed that he had met them at some point of their lives, but they haven't met him yet, Batman assumes he was lying, but then he shows him his Grapple Gun he recovered. After comparing the two Grapple Guns that he's holding on, Batman is still not convinced by The Doctor's proof, which has him calling him out for not believing him. Once the TARDIS reappears itself in the Cyber Ship, the Doctor escorts the group outside. Before leaving, he gives Wyldstyle his phone number for when they get in an emergency. He does wish to join in their quest to save the LEGO Multiverse, but said that him joining them at this point can mess up the Doctor Who World's timeline so badly that it'll rip a hole in the universe so big you could "drive Batman's ego though it". As the TARDIS disappears, Gandalf, being confused, asks what is going on; Wyldstyle, however, said she couldn't explain it either, but theorized that another Keystone (Scale) is hidden in this world. After battling their way across the base and fighting the CyberKing, as well as Weeping Angels, the heroes stumble across the Daleks' lair. The trio battles the Daleks as well as the Dalek Emperor while experiencing the effects of the Scale Keystone. They build a phone to call the Doctor, and he arrives just as the Emperor fires a shrink ray. The TARDIS deflects the ray causing it to shrink every Dalek. Batman then complains to the Doctor about being late, but he doesn't seem to recognize them. Wyldstyle then explains that they called him, not the Daleks. He takes them back to Vorton and uses his Sonic Screwdriver to fix the Gateway. He then decides to go and rescue the trio's past selves from the rift loop. Batman then hands him the grapple gun he'll use to save them. As the TARDIS dematerializes, Gandalf comments on the Doctor's oddness as the Scale Keystone is integrated back into the Gateway. Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Clara Oswald Clara Oswald is trapped in a capsule in the first stage of the level. To release her, you first need a character with the Fix-It Ability to fix a computer. Once this is done, you will need to use a character with the Boomerang Ability to open the capsule and free her. Rule Breaker * 220,000 Studs Abilities Needed Complete the Level 100% * Relic Detection * Boomerang * Grapple * Drone * Technology * Spinjitzu * Silver LEGO Blowup * Fix-It * Water Spray * Arcade Dock * TARDIS Travel Section One Once you start the level you must unlock Elemental. To do this you must use a character with the Acrobat Ability to pull down a ladder, which must be climbed to reach the top of the room. Once there, you must break a pile of rubble which access a grappler, and you must use a character with the Boomerang Ability to activate an attached-machine that will give you the pieces to build the Keystone selector, now you must use the Elemental Keystone's elements (fire, water and lightning) to open the door. First, you must use fire to melt ice, then use water to extinguish the fire and last you must use lightning to charge the electrical panel and use a character with the Magic Ability to repair the wire, that will open the door. Then a Cyberman will attack you. Once you've beaten the approaching Cyberman, you will have to use a character that has the Stealth Ability so that you can sneak over to an area where, you can once again gain the Elemental keystones ability, to help melt the ice around the door to the next area. After the ice is melted you must use a character with the Magic Ability to help solve the puzzle: building the face of the classic Cyberman, which reveals parts for a power generator, and you have to find two generators in various parts of the Cyber Ship. Once getting the power generators, they have to use a character with the Master Build Ability skills to put everything into the hole where the Cyberman face used to be in, and use Electricity to power the generators. This will lead to a boss fight with the CyberKing: he will summon out many Cybermen to attack you. While destroying the Cybermen, you have to watch out for the CyberKing trying to kill you. Whenever he gets his arm stuck from trying to take you down, you need to destroy his arm, and then another arm in another round. While CyberKing is trying to upgrade himself (this will leave him vulnerable as upgrades are failing to come to him), start building a ramp and use a vehicle and ride on it to knock the CyberKing down. Section Two After defeating the CyberKing, he will take you through a corridor, which leads you to the graveyard. Once here, you must use a character with the Boomerang Ability to enter the graveyard. A TV must then be broke to access the Keystone Selector, which accesses Elemental. This can then be used to make a volcano, which will erupt and set the middle tower on fire. The water section must then be used and this reveals a broken statue. This can be used to access a pad compatible with Chroma, as well as another Keystone selector. Once all three colors are made, a hologram projector will become visible. This must then be broken to remove the gate, and allow the heroes to continue. Section Three Now the trio are back indoors, you must create a generator to power the place. Once the generator is in place, you must then sneak through a corridor. This will reveal another generator that must be created in another room. Once active, this will access Shift. You must use this to change the floorpads on the ceiling to activate another generator that will open a door, allowing the player to succeed. Section Four After discovering the Daleks' secret lair, you must fight the Dalek Emperor, who is in the possession of Scale. He will use this to grow a Dalek to a huge size. Whilst the big Dalek attacks, rubble will appear on the ground. This must be built to create a sort of pad. Once built, you must use a character with the Magic Ability to send vibrations through to the big Dalek, causing its systems to malfunction. After destroying a certain poll, this will send Scale into a frenzy and cause the Dalek Emperor and your player to alter in size. When all is restored, he will get another Dalek and grow it. On the pad, there is a piece which needs grappling. When reached, this is revealed to be the Keystone Selector, which selects Elemental. After various rubble appears, this can be built to present a music player, which has a power charge attached. The Elemental Keystone's lightning can be used to power this; once activated, the Twelfth Doctor's theme will play and send the Dalek into a frenzy. After the next poll is destroyed, Scale will once again send the characters into a frenzy by changing their size. After everything is restored, the Emperor will bring more Daleks, and reactivate the Keystone with a Special Weapons Dalek. As the new rubble falls, the get set on fire. Elemental must be reactivated to its water setting to extinguish the flames. Once all fire is extinguished, you can build something, which must be grappled. Once grappled, a Boomerang Target will fly to the Dalek. This must be hit to destroy the Dalek; after being destroyed, the rubble must be rebuilt to create a weapon Dalek, which can destroy a piece of the Emperor, sending him into a frenzy. All that is remaining of the damaged polls must be built together with the Master Build Ability. This will build a phone, which can be used to call the Doctor. Transcript Main article: A Dalektable Adventure/Transcript Trivia * Events throughout the history of Doctor Who are referenced in this level. ** In some parts of the level, you can see the Byzantium's Weeping Angel footage from the Doctor Who episode The Time of Angels. ** At the start of the level, Bad Wolf is written on the wall. ** The Crack in Time and Space can be spotted along a wall towards the second act. ** In the cemetery, a TV which appears to be broken must be destroyed. If one listens closely, it's actually repeating part of the theme from the original 1963 Doctor Who theme, along with a single image from the intro on the screen. ** When the trio realise that the Weeping Angels are chasing them, Batman may say Don't BLINK. Referencing a quote said in their debut episode: Blink. ** When fighting the Dalek Emperor, he mentions securing a supply of unlimited rice pudding. Referencing an insult the Seventh Doctor used against Davros in Remembrance of the Daleks. ** Various identical strings of numbers can be seen. They actually depict the exact airdate for the episode An Unearthly Child, the first Doctor Who episode in history. ** On a screen, the letters Y-A-N-A can be seen flashing, one at a time. This is a reference to the episode Utopia, where the Doctor encounters his rival, the Master. * Along with the Level Pack Levels, this is the only level without any invading foes. * Despite the fact that [[|Twelfth Doctor|the Doctor]] says he is unable to join the trio, he is still playable in the level. * The name of this level is a parody of the word "delectable" and "Daleks", the main enemies of this level. * When asked where they have been taken to by Batman, the Doctor simply replies "Dave". Gallery File:LDlevel2.jpg File:LDlevel3.jpg File:LDlevel4.jpg Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Levels Category:Story Mode Levels Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels